


Devilman Crybaby: Kid friendly version

by orphan_account



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 4KidsTV, All characters get English American names because yeah, Cancelled, F/M, Family Friendly, Finally a kid friendly version of Devilman!, New Fic, No swearing on my profile pls, Parody, Self-aware spoof, Spoof, don't sue, work in progess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (CANCELLED)  Update: Sorry, I just no longer have any interest in continuing this series. :(You have kids and wish to share the beautiful joy that is Devilman Crybaby? Look no further!  :)  I thought it would be my duty to make a version that is very family friendly and follows good morals that everyone could love and agree with!
Relationships: Fudo Akira/Makimura Miki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It was a happy and sunny day in Somewhere state, USA. Our hero, Akira (now Aaron because, Japanese names are scary!!) was having a good time playing outside with his friends at gym. His best friend and LOVE INTEREST was (Miki) Michelle. 

"Golly, Michelle are really rad!" Aaron complimented happily as he drank water. "I'm sure you'll be the number one racer in no time!"

"Hahahaha totally, Aaron, my main man!" Michelle laughed loudly in her beautiful Brooklyn accent she had for...Some reason. "Hey, do you want to come fishing with me down at the lake?"

"Yeah!!!" Aaron excitedly nodded and then daydreamed about him and Michelle going fishing. He imagined that Michelle would almost fall into the water, but he would save her just in the nick of time.

"Ooh, Aaron, you're so brave and strong! Will you be my boyfriend?" Michelle said, freaking out and blushing.

"Totally! You are, after all, the most popular girl in school!" Aaron eagerly responded before leaning in with cartoony kissing lips, but the daydream ended before they could kiss because...Kissing is too scandalous! 

Back to reality, Michelle saw the goofy look on Aaron's face and began angry/embarrassed before she punched him hard to the ground. (It's okay because it was in a cartoony fashion and like, he's a man so he can take it.) "AARON YOU DORK!!!" 

_________________________________________________________________________

Down at the lake, the happy and heterosexual friends were on the dock fishing. They were having a good and clean time before UH OH, CRIMINALS SHOWED UP!!! They were clearly criminals because of the way they were dressed. 

"Mwahahaha, what are you two losers doing?" Snarled one criminal wearing sunglasses.

"Look at the two babies fishing! Only old people do that!" Mocked another criminal, laughing evilly.

Aaron glared seriously as he stood in front of Michelle to protect her. "Leave us alone you bullies!"

"What are you gonna do!? I'm so scared!" Laughed the boss villain sarcastically as he cracked his knuckles!

However, before any form of real violence could start, a super awesome sports car that was black with red flames on it pulled up and out rushed a blonde guy, holding a toy gun that shot out soft little balls. The criminals screamed and ran away as they were mildly inconvenienced by the balls. 

"Cool!" Aaron praised, fist pumping the air.

"Dude, Aaron, what's up?" Called out the guy as he walked down the deck. "You remember me, my bro?"

"...R-Robert? Is that really you!?" Aaron gasped in shock as he remembered his childhood friend Robert who had to move to WEST-COST state a long time ago. He never thought he'd see him again, but here he was! 

The two ran up to each other and then did their secret handshake which was really cool and straight of them. Michelle just sighed jokingly, rubbing her forehead as she could only picture what kind of hi jinks these two would get up to! 

"What are you doing all the way back here?" Aaron finally asked, more serious.

"You won't believe this man, but ...But monsters are real," Robert began seriously as dark and spooky music began to play in the background. "Remember when our babysitter used to tell us about the Boogeyman and stuff? He's real!"

"NO WAY!" Aaron screamed in horror before he hugged himself and shivered as the cliche bone-rattling.mp3 played in the background. "Y-You're just pranking me, hahaa, very funny!"

"Wait, how do you know they're real?" Michelle asked curiously, but she was blocked out of frame by Robert who ignored her question. 

"I wish I was lying, dude, but I'm for real this time. That's why I need you to help me out! I'm powerless and I'm also too preppy to do all the labor work on my own?" Robert continued, looking unsure about what he was saying now.

"Don't you even worry, I will totally help you out! I've owed you this favor ever since you saved me from that one rabid wombat! Remember?" Aaron nodded as he gave a thumbs up and winked at the camera, a twinkle on his teeth. Aaron brushed his teeth three times a day!


	2. Chapter 2

After that exchange, Robert took Aaron down town and to this mysterious looking shop! Inside it was a bunch of werid and spooky items and nic-nacs. Aaron was scared out of his wits as he bite off his fingernails nervously, sticking close to Robert, but in a friendly matter.

"W-W-W-W-Where are w-ww-we, Rob?" Aaron stammered as he looked around.

"This is a shop that my aunt Jenny owns," Rob explained casually before he pushed Aaron off him, brushing off his coat. "She's a bit...Wacky, but I believe she's the only person that can help us."

Just then, these blue and sparkly curtains opened and out walked a older lady wearing a long dark blue cloak that covered most of her body. Aaron screamed in fear before jumping into Robert's arms comedically and heterosexually.

"W-Who are you lady?!" Aaron stuttered out.

"Aunt Jenny, duh," Jenny answered bluntly.

"Oh, well I guess that does make sense," Aaron admitted bashfully, climbing off Robert in embarrassment at displaying such girly traits. 

"Would you two like some apple juice?" Jenny answered politely, gesturing to a carton of juice boxs. Aaron gasped excitedly, clapping his hands like a little kid while Robert massaged his temples, maybe he had a bad headache! 

After getting Aaron his juice, all three of them at down at a small round table with a crystal ball in the middle of it. 

"Aunty, you have psyhic powers, right?" Robert began sincerely.

"T-Totally," Jenny answered, averting her eyes.

"That's good because I have recently discovered a most creepy fact. Monsters are real and they are going to take over our planet if we don't do something to stop them," Robert continued gravely, frowning hard so you know he means business.

"...Um...Ooookay, and what do you think I can do to help?" Jenny questioned awkwardly, comedic anim-I mean cartoon sweat drops lying around her head. Haha, funny!

"Err, well, you're a psyhic so I assumed you could maybe see into the future and figure out the monster's plans so we can get a leg up on them!" Robert explained, shrugging his shoulders. "That should be a cake walk to you! After all, you're the real deal,"

"Oh, and when you're done doing that, can you also look and see if Michelle and me ever get to...To...Kiss?!" Aaron blurted out bravely, his cheeks turning red. 

"Y-Yeah, sure! Um, okay, here I go," Jenny giggled anxiously before placing her hands over the crystal ball and moving them around mysteriously! Arron and Robert just sat there in amazed silence as they watched carefully with interest. Jenny just hummed wistfully.

"Ah yes, I can see it...The monsters, they um...They are planning to do evil stuff indeed! They um...They are going to maybe even seriously hurt people and send them to the other world!" Jenny concluded dramatically.

"No way!" Aaron gasped in shock at this, hand over his mouth.

"I'm afraid so. Oh um, and yeah, you and Michelle will totally date in the near future too," Jenny quickly added in, not giving it much thought.

"OH YEAH!" Aaron cheered, estatic as he jumped 5 feet into the air and hit his head through the ceiling. Robert merely shook his head at his friend's antics, crossing his arms as he wasn't amused.

"Aaron this is serious stuff we're dealing with here. I think you should be saving your energy for battling the monsters instead of daydreaming about some gross girl," Robert scolded bitterly, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"You're just jealous-! Wait, did you say battling monsters?!" Aaron repsonded curtly, zooming back down to the floor, somehow unharmed. "Why do I get the feeling that you're only talking about me and not yourself too?"

"Well, you didn't expect me to fight, did you?" Robert scoffed, rolling his eyes in disbelief. " I'm too rich to fight,"

"That makes zero sense!" Aaron argued back, throwing his hands in the air. "That's not fair! You can't just expect me to fight a bunch of monsters, I'm only one guy! Besides, I skipped gym!"

"Stop being such a crybaby!" Robert snipped.

"I-I'm not!" Aaron whimpered, giant tears filling in his eyes. "I have allergies to dust!"

"Hey..." Jenny grumbled, insulted.

Robert sighed heavily as he stood up from his chair, knocking it over, but he didn't bother to pick it back up like a good person would, instead he just walked towards the exit, leaving a confused and upset Aaron behind.

"You know, I used to think highly of you Aaron Johnson. I thought that you would jump at the chance to protect the world and save others from the dark clutches of monsters, but I've seen your true colors now and those colors are only yellow...!" Robert proclaimed seriously, biting his lip in disappointment as he leaned against the door frame.

"I...I am not a coward!" Aaron shouted now, wiping away his tears bravely as he glared at Robert with newfound encouragement. "Drat, Robby! I will show you that I am very manly and cool a-and I will save the world! Just you wait and see!"

Robert chuckled deeply, a smirk meeting his lips. "Now there's the Aaron I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Robert's pent house.

"Alright, if you want any chance at defeating the monsters, then you must the right weapon," Robert began seriously as he walked to towards a drawer. "And I just so happen to have the perfect one..."

"W-Weapon? Oh no, I don't condone violence," Aaron countered hesitantly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a peace sign necklace.

"Don't worry, I assure you that this will only cause harm to the monsters and nobody else," Robert reassured him as he pulled something out of the drawer and handed it to Aaron.

Aaron opened his hand and observed what appeared to be a smooth, blue crystal of some sort. In return, the teen just cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "Um...I didn't know you were into the new age movement."

"What? No! It's a magic crystal! All you have to do is call out the magic phrase and you'll transform into a superhero! Devilman!" Robert explained excitedly, eyes going wide as he wave his hands around. "Just call out 'Super Devilman Transform!' " 

"Uhh, oookay then," Aaron muttered, mentally noting that Robert probably should see someone professional as he held up the crystal in his hand. "Err, Super Devilman Transform...?"

Suddenly, a blinding colorful light exploded out of the crystal and surrounded Aaron's body! A very powerful and happy feeling washed over the teen as clothes disappeared and were quickly were replaced by a new magical outfit. (It's okay, you couldn't see anything.) 

The new outfit in question was a black dress shirt with a dark red tie and matching black shorts. There was also a smiley face pin on the shirt to indicate that he was the good guy.

Once done, Aaron looked unimpressed by the change. "All it did was dress me up like some kind of British emo boy band!"

"No...Look closer!" Robert gasped in awe before he grabbed Aaron and pushed him over to a full body mirror. Aaron gasped too when he saw his new appearance, or rather, what his whole body looked like.

He had become 100% more manly and even taller for...Some reason! Aaron tested this out by flexing his bicep and being satisfied by the new muscles he saw. Robert seemed impressed too, but not too much because that would be a little too gay and that goes against God's way. 

"Wow, all those mothers on the internet were right! Crystals do work!" Aaron laughed gleefully before he lifted up Robert with ease and balanced him in the air using only a finger. "However, it doesn't explain the change of clothes though..."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, we need to start our patrol for monsters tonight to keep the streets safe, " Robert stated firmly, gazing out the 10 ft windows that overlook the city. They may look peaceful now, but... "What do you say, Aaron?"

"Yeah! For some reason, I feel like I want to beat something up now!" Aaron eagerly agreed with a fanged grin. "Of course only to keep the justice and peace of the world from evil and not because I have anger problems now or anything,"


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Robert and Aaron scanned the streets for any signs of monsters. As they rode down the road, making sure to obey the rules by stopping at red lights and going just under the speed limit. Just then though, Aaron spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

"Robert, look! That person left that store without paying for that candy bar!" Aaron exclaimed in horror, pointing out the window.

"That's illegal!" Robert remarked in surprise before quickly pulling over the car in a legal parking space. The pair then rushed out of the car and ran up to the criminal in question, some guy! They blocked his evil path.

"Uh...Can I help you?" Questioned the man, looking weirded out.

"Yes you may! I saw you, you didn't pay for that!" Aaron accused angrily with justice. "I suggest you go back into that store and confess to your crime."

"I don't know you people!" The man stammered out anxiously before trying to get away like the scum he was, but Robert side-stepped him bravely, pulling out a water gun. The man gulped fearfully. "What is wrong with you!?"

"I highly recommend you do as my partner says, or else," Robert threatened seriously, pressing the water gun against the man's chest.

"Yeeeeahh!" Aaron egged on with a smirk.

"L-Look, it's just a chocolate bar that only cost $1! I didn't have the money to afford it a-and I was hungry and-" The man tried to make sorry excuses for his actions as he sweated.

"As if we would fall for your lies, monster!" Robert quipped confidently. "Come on, Aaron, this guy is clearly just a monster in some sort of facade and is trying to commit a robbery from a locally owned business!"

"You freak!" Aaron yelled, outraged at the ugly crime before he jumped back and pulled out his crystal. "Super Devilman Transform!!"

The man just watched with wide eyes as Aaron transformed into Devilman. Robert just chuckled victoriously as he knew that battle was already won at this point. Finally, Aaron finished transforming and entered into a battle pose, one fist above his head while the other was pointed outwards as he stuck one leg out.

"Prepare to be defeated!" Devilman cried out before he pounced onto the man, sending him to the sidewalk roughly. The man just sobbed out fearfully, begging for mercy as Devilman beat him with his fists of justice. Robert just sorta stood back and watched with a pleased expression, he really loved when evil was defeated! :)

After about 2 minutes, Devilman got off the man who was now taking a nap in tomato sauce. Yummy! Robert reached down and picked up the chocolate bar in question. "Now to return this to the owner and maybe get a reward out of it."

"Yay!" Devilman cheered joyfully, hands in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that a lot of these chapters have been short. :/

After a long night of crime fighting, Aaron had to go back home to his adopted family for the night. When Aaron entered into his room, he yawned loudly as he was exhausted, but also felt good for protecting the world. 

"Being a super hero is awesome...!" Aaron whispered with a gleeful grin as he threw on his modest PJs and then flopped into bed. 

__________________________________________

The next morning, Aaron joined his family, the Smith family, at breakfast. They weren't his real family, but his real parents were too busy being astronauts in space. A VERY busy job!

"You look happy today, Aaron," Said the mom, Karen.

"Yeah, you do," Michelle noted, growling in suspicion as she ate her cereal. 

"Umm, yeah, it's because um...I went over to Robert's house last night and uh, we had a study session and I did good on my homework!" Aaron explained, thinking fast on his feet. Rule number 1 for being a hero: Never reveal that you are a hero! 

"Who's Robert?" Asked the little brother, Kyle, but sadly, he was ignored.

"That's great to hear that you're finally becoming serious in your homework," Praised the father, Bill. "We should thank the Lord and savior for guiding you on the right path to being a humble and smart person."

"Umm...Sure," Aaron remarked quietly, now feeling guilty for lying because lying was bad, but it was for a good cause so...!

"I would like to formally meet Robert," Michelle cut in sternly. "Maybe he could help me out with my math."

"Errrrrrr, okay!" Aaron answered swiftly, but then regretted it as a sweat drop formed on his head. Michelle grinned in victory knowing she now had Aaron wrapped around her finger.

"Well, you kids better get going, you don't want to miss the bus," Karen encouraged as she grabbed up all the dirty plates to wash them like a good wife should do! 

______________________________________________

Once on the bus, Aaron and Michelle sat together as usually. Aaron didn't mind being so close to Michelle as he did have a major crush on her, but today it was different because he knew that sooner or later the cat would be out of the bag! Ahhh!

"Aaron, I want you to take me with you to Robert's after school," Michelle ordered firmly, arms crossed. "No buts about it, Mister!"

"Fine...But there's something you need to know," Aaron sighed softly, now looking serious as he stared down at his hands. "I'm...I'm not the same person I once was..."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Michelle questioned confused. "Just what exactly went on the other day?!"

"Well, you see, I-" Aaron began, but was cut off as a rolled up paper hit the back of his head. Annoyed, Aaron sat up and turned around to see who did that and it was none other than his bully, Chad!

"Ha ha!" Chad laughed while pointing at Aaron. "It's a nice look for you!"

"Grrrrr, leave me alone Chad!" Aaron snapped bitterly before turning back to Michelle. "Anyway, before I was RUDELY interrupted, I was going to tell that I am now...Well...I am Devilman."

"...Eh?" Michelle squeaked, looking bewildered.

"It's my super hero alter ego! I mean, by day I am Aaron, but by night, I can be Devilman. It's really cool and stuff and I use this magic crystal to transform! Me and Ryo-Er, I mean ROBERT fight crime in the streets! We defeated like, 5 monsters last night!" Aaron rambled on, bragging slightly as he made gestures while retelling the story.

"A super hero? I dunno..." Michelle muttered, looking uneasy now as she thought about it. Aaron was putting his life on the line! What if he got hurt or worse...? "I'm worried about you! You shouldn't have to fight all alone, it's not fair."

"Well, I mean, sometimes Robert joins in, but he just has a water gun and sometimes water balloons which-" Aaron started, but was once again cut off.

"Let me help you!" Michelle begged sincerely now, glaring intensely into Aaron's eyes as she placed her hands over his. Aaron's heart sped up at the intimate contact. "I want to be a super hero too!"

"But you're a girl!" Aaron gasped at the audacity of the idea. "Y-You're too innocent and soft and y-you might get hurt! No way!"

"Do it, or...Or...I'll tell everyone you're secret," Michelle threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Aaron gasped again, but this time in anger.

"I would," Michelle countered as she sat back down in her seat, glaring out the window. 

"Ughghgghhh, fine! " Aaron groaned exasperatedly, clawing at his hair now in frustration at this whole ordeal.


End file.
